dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Tae Min
Perfil thumb|254px *'Nombre:' 태민 | Tae Min. *'Nombre completo:' 이태민 | Lee Tae Min. *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Bailarín y Actor. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Dongbong-gu, Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 177cm *'Peso:' 57kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Biografía '''Lee Taemin' (18 de julio de 1993) es un cantante y actor de Corea del Sur. Es miembro del grupo de chicos de Corea del Sur SHINee. Taemin fue descubierto en el 2005 S.M. Abrir Audición Fundición fin de semana. En 2008, fue elegido como miembro del grupo SHINee, el grupo de chicos de 5 miembros. El grupo debutó el 25 de mayo, 2008 en Inkigayo de SBS. El 19 de septiembre de 2012, Tae Min lanzó su primer OST, "It's You (U)", para el drama To The Beautiful You. El 16 de octubre el 2012 se anunció que Tae Min, junto Eunhyuk de Super Junior y Super Junior-M Henry, Hyoyeon de Girls' Generation, y Kai y Luhan de EXO participaría como un equipo de baile de 6 miembros para el tema musical Veloster, "Maxstep", el álbum colaboración entre SM Entertainment y Hyundai. Un teaser de vídeo de la canción se muestra en el PYL Younique el 17 de octubre de 2012. En 2013 se presentó junto a Henry en su canción solitario "Trap" de Super Junior-M junto Kyuhyun de Super Junior. Debut en Solitario El 25 de Julio 2014 se anunció que Tae Min estaría haciendo su Debut Oficial en solitario en Agosto. El vídeo musical oficial salió el 15 de Agosto con la canción "Danger" llegando a día de hoy a los 13 millones de reproducciones. El 18 de Agosto, Lee Tae Min liberó su solo Mini-álbum "ACE". Contiene seis canciones de las cuales encabezaron las listas Gaon. Dramas *Dating Agency; Cyrano (tvN, 2013) *Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS, 2012, cameo, Ep. 4) *High Kick 3: The Revenge of the Short Legged (MBC, 2011, cameo) *Moon Night 90 (Mnet, 2011) *Athena (SBS, 2010, cameo, Ep. 7) *Tae Hee, Hye Kyo, Ji Hyun (MBC, 2009) Temas para Dramas *"That Name" feat. Jong Hyun para Who Are You - School 2015 (2015) *"Steps" - tema para The Prime Minister and I (2014) *"It's You (U)" - tema para To the Beautiful You (2012) Películas *SMTOWN the Stage (2015) *Koala Kid: Birth of A Hero (2012, voz de Johnny) *I AM. (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) Programas de TV *Off To School (JTBC, 2015) *Match Made in Heaven Returns (MBC, 2015, Ep. 1-3) *Running Man (SBS, 2014, Ep. 209) *Immortal Songs 2 (KBS, 2014, Ep. 139) *We Got Married - casado con Son Na Eun de A Pink (MBC, 2013) *Immortal Songs 2 (KBS, 2012, Ep. 35,37,38,40,42,44-47) *Music Core (MBC, 2010, MC) *Invincible Youth (KBS2, 2010) *Hello Baby! Temporada 2 (KBS Joy, 2010) *Let's Go Dream Team! Season 2 (KBS, 2010) *Idol Maknae Rebellion (SBS, 2010) *SHINee’s YunHaNam (Mnet, 2008) Musicales *Goong (2014) - Como el principe Lee Shin. Discografía Mini Album Colaboraciones *Henry - "Trap" (2013) *BoA- "Disturbance" (2013) *PYL Younique Album para Hyundai - "Maxstep" (2012) - Junto a Eunhyuk, Henry, Hyoyeon, Luhan y Kai *SM The Performance - "Spectrum" (2012) - Junto a Yunho, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Minho, Kai y Lay Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' SHINee *'Posición:' Vocalista, bailarín principal y Maknae. *'Educación:' **Sinhak Elementary School. **Cheongdam Middle School. **Chungdam High School. **Hanlim Multi Arts High School. **Myongji University. *'Aficiones:' Bailar, escuchar música, tocar el piano, Poppin dance, y hablar chino. *'Familia: '''Padres y hermano mayor, Lee Tae Sun. *'Fanclub:' Taemints. *'Apodos: Tae, Taem, Baby, Maknae, Mushroom, Fairy Prince, etc... *'''Religión: '''Catolicismo. *Fue descubierto el 2005 en el S.M. Open Weekend Audition Casting. En el 2008, fue elegido como miembro de SHINee. *Su compañero de grupo, Key reveló en una página de internet que Tae Min, duerme desnudo. Esto fue porque lo vió así en uno de sus cumpleaños. Lo gracioso es que su amigo Kai (miembro de EXO), tiene el mismo hábito. *Sus labios son muy similares a los de su amigo Kai (EXO) y hasta en ocaciones puede llegar a parecerse a éste(físicamente). *Su pasión por el baile nació cuando estaba entre el 2do o 3er año de la escuela elemental cuando vio unas presentaciones de algunos artistas en la TV que le llamaron mucho la atención. *Estudió chino en Beijing en el 2007. En marzo del 2011, fue transferido a Hanlim Multi Arts High School de su escuela anterior, Chung Dam High School para acomodar su apretada agenda para el avance japonés de SHINee. *Debutó como actor participando en el Drama de la MBC Sitcom “Tae Hee, Hye Kyo, Ji Hyun” en el 2009. *Se graduó en febrero de 2012, pero no pudo llegar a la ceremonia debido a las actividades de SHINee. *Entres sus Mejores amigos se encuentran Kai(EXO), Timoteo, Sungwoon(HOTSHOT) y Ravi(VIXX) *Minwoo de Boyfriend le considera su modelo a seguir. *Compartía habitación con su compañero Jong Hyun. *Le desagradan las zanahorias. *No le gusta llorar frente a otros. *Su nombre de bautizmo es Francisco. *Tae Min para el concierto especial "SMTOWN Week SHINee 'The Wizard'" cantó en su solo especial la canción "Cry for Me" que fue compuesta por él y por su hermano mayor, Lee Tae Sun. *Una vez se quedó encerrado en el baño y gritó el nombre de Minho en lugar de cualquier otro miembro del grupo. *Al principio de la promoción del álbum de Jong Hyun fue a ver uno de sus conciertos con Minho para apoyarlo. *Tiene dos perritos pequeños: Un macho llamado Adán y una hembra llamada Eva. *No sabe ahorrar. *Tae Min y Jong Hyun son los dos miembros que pierden las cosas con más facilidad. *Cuando le preguntaron con que miembro saldría si fuera chica respondió que con Minho. *Uno de sus apodos es hombre de acero porque es muy tímido y le dan miedo los desconocidos por eso el tiende a alejarse. *Rain le ha elogiado por sus aptitudes en el escenario, tanto en baile como en el canto. *Es cercano a Krystal de F(x). *Para su primer Mini-Álbum "ACE" su compañero de grupo Jong Hyun, le escribió la canción "Pretty Boy" que canta junto con su mejor amigo, Kai de (EXO). *Key le trata como si fuera su hijo. *Una vez su manager le preguntó si estaba saliendo con Kai(EXO) ya que se veían muy constantemente. *Fue el quien tuvo la idea de trabajar en conjunto con Kai(EXO) para su álbum. *En un concierto de Tokio Dome en la promoción de "Your Number" se lastimó la pierna pero siguió en el escenario. *Es cercano a los miembros de Super Junior. *Es fan de Michael Jackson. *Poco antes de que debutarán Minho solia llevar una foto de Tae Min en su cartera y la enseñaba a otros diciendo: "¿No es lindo?" *Se rumora que cuando estuvo en la escuela le hacían bullyng. *Cuando tenía el cabello largo Kai(EXO) solia decir que era su novio. *Taeha(SPEED) lo eligió como el idol más sensual y carismático. *Le tiene miedo a los insectos. *Jong Hyun declaró que Tae Min es su inspiración a la hora de escribir canciones. *Jeong Han(SEVENTEEN) lo eligio a Tae Min como modelo a seguir. *Actualmente asiste a la Universidad de Myongji junto con sus compañeros Key y Jong Hyun estudiando la la carrera de grado Cinematografía y Musical. *Fue nombrado en una encuesta realizada por la comunidad en línea 'Pann' que se difundió entre los internautas sobre los mejores idols que tienen belleza, talento y fama; la cual incluye en la lista a 9 idols: Taemin(SHINee),Baekhyun(EXO),Chunji(TEEN TOP) entre otros. '''Enlaces *Sitio Web Oficial *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) Galería Taemin.jpg Taemin2.jpg Taemin3.jpg Taemin4.jpg Taemin5.jpg Taemin6.jpg Taemin7.jpg Taemin8.jpg |} Videografia thumb|left|300 px Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KMaknae Categoría:Nacidos en 1993